cheesy secrets
by homestuckvictor
Summary: this is a short fanciful john Dave were in this case john is female Joan and you know the whole cheesy both like each other and neither one of them knows kind of thing well in this case they've both moved on and found someone else both secretly still trying to impress each other WARNING sadstuck (i suck at summaries)T is for later chapters


your name is Dave strider. You are so excited because your supposed to go to the fun factory with your best friend Joan who you secretly have had a crush on forever today at first you were planning on asking her out like three months ago but you know its along shot so you eventually gave up and started dating someone else. At first she seemed kinda surprised and maybe even a little sad but as soon as you think there may be a chance she comes out with her own boyfriend. It crushed everything inside of you but eventually you decided to go on and make the best of what you got so anyway your supposed to go on another double date tonight. You go over to your computer expecting another email from kamari thats your girlfriends name but it ends up being Joan on pesterchum.

EB:hi Dave

TG:hey sup Egbert

EB:not much cant wait for tonight

TG:wait whats happening tonight

EB:DAVE!

TG:WHAT

EB:don't tell me you forgot we've been planning this for weeks

TG:planning what for weeks

EB:DAVE!

TG:okay okay calm down princess just kidding jeez drama queen

EB:SHUT UP DAVE I AM NOT

TG:okay what ever you wanna believe ;)

EB:whatever Dave your the drama queen

EB:i gotta go bye Dave!

TG:K bye drama queen!

ectobioligist(EB) ceased pestering turntechgodhead(TG)10:34

A slight chuckle appears on your face as you log know you shouldn't bug her like that but you cant help it you love seeing her all worked up its shut down your computer and head down stairs to get some breakfast. you peak out the window to see the snow as you walk by. theres like three feet out there you don't know how they managed to keep the road clear. you wipe your eyes and go into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. oh crap you face palm yourself realizing you forgot to get milk you grab a banana and go back upstairs plopping down on your bed and falling asleep.

your name is Joan Egbert and your trying to find the perfect most casual cool pretty outfit for your double date tonight while also trying to convince yourself your actually trying to impress who your supposed to be but its not working cause secretly you know who your after the tall handsome most cool person you've ever met is your best est friend ever and the only person you have ever had a crush on since third grade you feel like such an eight year old and the worst part is the very day you were gonna ask him out he says he has a girlfriend out of nowhere a girlfriend you were so mad and disappointed and jealous you wanted to cry and then it hit you if you could make him feel as intimidated as you did then maybe just maybe he would break up with his girlfriend and get it all sorted out with you but that was a long shot and just a bonus anyway the main thing is that your happy yeah right you'd been trying that one all morning

finally you gave up and sighed setting quietly on your bed starring at the computer screen witch still had your earlier conversation with Dave plastered across it. You couldn't believe he called you a drama queen he didn't really think that did he?You decide to dismiss the thought then you remember what Dave got you for your birthday you couldn't believe he got you anything at all so you weren't that surprised when it came out a blank blue t-shirt a pair of baggy genes and a jacket of his that you had always loved but it took him a couple years to grow out of it he was wearing it the day you met.

You remember your reaction when you opened gave dave a slightly suspicious look and he replied "i think you look the best when your not trying"You blushed and thanked him and then in that moment you thought there might be a could feel it like in one of those old cheesy romance movies you like so much but then he burped and the moment was gone.

You set the computer down next to you and get down on you knees beside the bed pulling a clear space bag out from under it. you unzip the bag and take out the clothes. You cant resist the temptation you press the finely reserved clothes to your face breathing in the smell of to much body spray just the way you like it. you take them and quickly jump into the shower cleaning till you glow and shaving you legs being extra careful not to nick you skin. you jump out of the shower and change your clothes slipping on the jacket just as the door bell rings you catch a glimpse of the clock as you walk by 2:30 right on time.


End file.
